The Mad Blossom
by Embugaboo
Summary: My first story, rated T for now, but that may change in the future. A new ghost gets added to the bunch after Cyrus has recollected all of the ghosts, including Dennis. This new ghost is attracting Ryan, but falls for Dennis.


Ryan was pressing his cage up against the glass. He was thinking about his death and started laughing in his ominous way. He started running the perimeter of his glass containment while cackling. Dana rolled her eyes and sighed while she was playing with her knife. "Keep it down," she practically hissed at the Jackal. She scooted down so she was leaning against the glass wall furthest from Ryan's. Dana was furious that she was captured once again. She didn't know the name of her captor, but she remembered his face. He was much younger than Cyrus was, with black hair, lots of stubble, and piercing green eyes. He was good-looking, but not insanely gorgeous.

"Dana," Ryan interrupted her thoughts with his creepy sing-song voice, "who's the new girl?" She was about to insult him and ask him what he was talking about when she saw a new ghost being led into the empty space across from hers. The new girl looked to be about 15, with long, wavy light brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. She was wearing an olive-green shirt with dark skinny jeans and was barefoot. Her hands were covered in blood and she was carrying a red rose. The oddest thing about her was that she was smiling. It wasn't even a creepy smile like Ryan's. Her smile looked like she was truly happy with what was going on.

Dennis had his own glass encasement after the new captor started recollecting the ghosts. His space was next to the new girl's. He sighed, "Finally, someone who looks like an actual human in this place." He leaned on one arm up against the glass. The door to her room shut and she looked up at Dennis and broadened her grin as a greeting. He smiled back, "Hi, I'm Dennis. The other ghosts here are all moody and judging by your smile, I'd guess you're insane but at least you don't seem like you're going to whine about it."

The girl spoke, "I'm Katy, but the guy who put me here keeps calling me the 'Mad Blossom'. I don't know why. And you're right; I am insane. They put me in an asylum." She stated, almost proudly, and looked over at the Jackal who was staring at her intently and laughing. She waved to him and said, "And from the look of cage guy's clothes, I would guess he was put in one too." Dennis looked at her quizzically. She was perceptive and honest. It was strange, but she seemed better than any of the other miserable fools here. Dennis asked, "So what's your story, Katy? How did you get here?" Katy said slyly, "Well I can sense that you are psychic, just as I am so instead of telling you, how about I show you?" Dennis was stupefied because he had never met another psychic. He couldn't think of anything to say so instead he just nodded his head.

_When Katy was younger, about 9, she was walking along the side of a dirt road in the woods. She started twirling and begun to sing one of her favorite songs, "There's a little creepy house in a little creepy place. Little creepy town in a little creepy world. Little creepy girl with her little creepy face, saying funny things that you have never heard-" her singing was cut short by the sight of a man in the middle of the road. He quickly walked towards her and she just stood staring at him. He said, "Hello, my name is Hank. I know this place where they give out ice cream for free; do you want me to take you there?" Katy just stood, staring at him. He grabbed her and started dragging her deeper into the woods, despite her attempts at struggling free. He ended up raping her on a patch of wild flowers. She saw a gun in his jacket and immediately reached for it once he had committed his crime. Her finger was on the trigger and the gun was aimed at this rapist. She knew how to use a gun because her dad taught her one day when he was drunk so she could watch him kill himself, but that was another story. She squeezed the gun and shot the man that had taken her innocence. His body was lying lifeless on these beautiful flowers. Katy bent down and picked one up, then set it on his chest, next to the bullet wound._

_From that day on, Katy killed anyone who caused her pain and would leave a flower next to their body. She didn't have a home, so she just lived in the woods and broke into people's houses when she needed something. She made friends with the ghosts, thanks to her powers, but hid from the ones she killed. She found she could send thoughts to other people whenever she wanted. Eventually, the police caught up with her, but she pleaded insanity and got sent to a mental institution. At the time, though, no one realized that one of Katy's victims had a daughter in the insane asylum. The daughter decided to poison Katy while she was there. Katy drank the juice that she had oleander in it, but killed the girl who gave it to her by ripping her throat out with a knife. Katy was about to leave the flower on the dead girl's body when the poison from the oleander took her life. _

Dennis reflected shock on his face and mumbled, "Shit." He gave the smiling Katy a long gaze. Her face was the beauty of a pixie's and she looked soft and sweet, but there was a lunatic underneath that skin. He looked back up at her, "What about your parents. I'm sorry about your dad, but how is your mom?" A wounded look of pain shot across her expression and for the first time since he had seen her, that daunting smile faded. Katy quickly composed herself, but did not recapture her smile, "That's a tale for some other time. Anyways, enough about me, how did you find yourself behind the glass?"

Dennis sighed and explained to Katy how he had helped Cyrus collect all the ghosts to put in here with his powers. He told her about how he died to save the Kritocos family and how he got recaptured by the awful Latin words that he now has to obey as a ghost. They hadn't been aware that Dana was listening in until she bursted out, "How dare you show your face here. After all you did to us, you deserve a fate worse than death!" "Well, thank you," he retorted, "you're such a CUT UP, but it just so happens that's already my fate."

A voice came over the intercom, "You are free to roam the basement." The doors to all the cages began to slide open and all the ghosts that were trapped before glared at Dennis because they were thinking the exact same thing: Dennis Rafkin must pay. He knew what they must want to do to him, so he quickly ran out of his room before any of the others had a chance to. Katy looked confused and worried. He was the only one who seemed to put out an effort to be nice to her, so she ran after him to make sure he was okay.

The other ghosts all decided to split up in search of Dennis, with the exception of Jean and Billy, and started to wander the halls looking for him. Meanwhile, the Jackal had his own motives for looking. No one else seemed to notice the hungry look he was giving Katy. He felt this way before and remembered what it led to. Ryan was craving Katy; he would do anything to show his power over her.


End file.
